That Night
by RayGla
Summary: What happens when Arnold gets dragged to a Mascarade Ball by Gerald, ends up finding the love of his life, and she ends up doing a full cinderella on him, what lengths will Arnold go thru to find her? 2 new chapter! READ!
1. HomeComing

That Night

Disclaimer: I do not own, Hey Arnold or it's characters, if I did, I would have made a spin off show where they all were in high school and Helga got a complete make over, but everyone's not me.

Title: That Night

Characters:Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Pheobe, Other.

Rating:T(I don't know)

Summary:What happens when Arnold gets dragged to a Mascarade ball by Gerald, ends up finding the love of his life,and she does a full on Cinderella to him. What lengths will he go to, to find her?

Chapter 1:Homecoming

You know, I never thought, I'd find what I was looking for at that party, lose it and then go crazy trying to find it. I don't even know why I went, yes I do Gerald tricked me into it. He dragged me out of bed during the middle of the night and drove to the hotel, knowing that I wanted nothing to do with this party. But I think I'm gonna have to thank Gerald one of these days, cause he led me to find one of the biggest things in my life.

Two Days Before School Starts:

"Can u believe it Gerald? Seniors. Us." I kicked a can out of my way, as we walked down the street to the store. Gerald and I had been the stars of the Soccor team, since we were Freshman and Henry. "Nope. I truelly, thought I would have dropped out by now." I couldn't help but laugh. We all thought, even me, that one day Gerald would just stop coming to school. I don't think anyone hated it as much as he did. "What's the first thing you're gonna do on Wednesday?" I asked. "I don't know. Probably, smell the fresh,"first day of school" air," I laughed "Then go write something in the bathroom stall about what I did with some girl at Rhondes end of summer party." Gerald was known for two things. Getting girls and writting what he did with them on the bathroom walls. "Well, I hope u have fun." I had not planed on going to that party. "Why are you being a stick in the mud, Arnold. We're seniors. Seniors are supposed to party. And tomorrow night is our chance to party BIG!" "I'm not being a stick in the mud, I just don't want to go. It's nothing wrong with that." "Ok, Arnold. If your not going I won't go." "What?" "You heard me. I'm not gonna go to some super hot party and leave my best friend alone, by hisself, while everyone who goes to Henry is living the life,partying it up. I refuse to leave u all alone. Cause you know if u tried to call someone to talk to , they'd be at that party, so I'll be your someone to talk to." "Thanks Gerald."I said sarcastically. "Oh, come on Arnold! I'll die, if I don't go to this party." "Then go." "I'm not gonna leave u alone." "Then don't go." "But I want to go!" "Gerald, I'm not gonna go back and forth, saying 'then go' 'then don't go.' If u want to go, go to the party, it's not like I'll be mad. I'll just go to the movies or something." "Are u sure?" "Positive." Gerald and I entered Oscar's Food Store. "Hey Arnold, Hey Gerald!" "Hey, Oscar." Oscar, had been a deadbeet, and lived in the boarding house, for the longest time, with his wife, until one of his family members died and left him a great amount of money. He decided he would open a food store and with the money he made, he bought his wife a house. "What are you two here for?" "The usual." Gerald said. "Aw, Flaming Cheddar curls, and Grape soda." "Exactly." I said. Gerald went to go get our chips, and I headed down the soda aisle, to pick up two grape soda's, when I bumped into a slightly familiar person. "Pheobe?" "Hey." "Wow, how are you?" Pheobe, had been over seas for two years, studying abroad. She'd done so well in her freashman year, that she was offered the chance to go to Spain. "I'm great. It's great to be home, and to see you." Just then Gerald turned the corner into the soda aisle. "Arnold, I got use four bags, so we can see who can eat the fast..." he looked up and dropped the chips. "Hi, Gerald." Pheobe, looked pink, which was saying something, cause she had tanned considerably. Gerald had always had a crush on Pheobe. But when he'd finally told her, she'd dropped the bomb that she was going to Spain. Pheobe's appearance had changed drastically. She let her hair grow out, past her shoulder. She had gotten contacts. She'd also grown alot and wasn't afriad of her body, sporting a top that showed her midrift, which shone with a shining piece of silver in the shape of a butterfly. But under all of this, she was still the same old Pheobe, who blushed everytime Gerald came into the room. "H..H..Hi Pheobe." He smiled. Gerald had long since gotten ride of the fro, it was getting in the way, when running for the ball, and he tried it braided, but it got tedious, so he just cut it off. "Um.. how have you been?" he asked. I felt a little awkward, standing there in the middle of them, while they tried to have a conversation. "I'm good, how 'bout you?" "Great." Lord, this conversation, was depressing me, I just wanted to yell "Ask each other out already." but instead "Um... Gerald, why don't I take the chips to the front and pay for them." "Um.." Gerald bent down and picked up the chips. "Ok." He gave me the chips and I headed for the front. "Four bags, there must be a contest going on." Oscar said "Yeah, as soon as Gerald, get's done, we're gonna head for my house." Like on cue, Gerald came around the corner and up behind me. "C ya Arnold." Pheobe said. "Bye Pheobe." Pheobe left and I turned to Gerald. "So?" "We're going to the end of summer party together." "Nice." I gave him a high five. We payed for our stuff and head for the boarding house. "So, what'd you guys talk about?" "Oh, um.. how life was in Spain. How it was rooming with Helga G. Pataki." Oh, yeah. Helga. Helga was having trouble with her family during freashman year, and everyone knew it. Specifically, when Helga's dad came and dragged her out of school, when he found out that she had applied to study for two years in Spain. Unlike Pheobe, Helga had to apply. She wanted to get as far away from her family, and their antics, as she could. Helga wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world, so her and Pheobe buckled down and studied for two weeks straight, so Helga could take the exam, that you had to take in order to be accepted by the board. Helga had passed with flyng colors, and her parents got a letter in the mail, explaining what Helga's next two years would be like. Her dad dragged her out of school, and told her she couldn't go. Towards the end of the summer, Helga disappeared. Turns out, she ran away and excepted her spot in Spain. "Did she say if she was back?" "Yeah, they both are back." "Cool, maybe, we'll run into her. I kind of miss, the 'Football Head' comments" even though I grew into my head, a few years ago. "Do you think she's still like that?" "I don't know, what did Pheobe say about her." "Well, you know Pheobe, she was always saying good stuff about Helga. So, you can't exactly, take her word for it, but she did say it took a long time for Helga to open up. She kept felling like shye betrayed her family." "Wow. I feel really bad for Helga." "I'm sure she wouldn't want you to." We reached my steps and sat down. "But, what if she got home and her pareants did something to her?" "Arnold seriously, your ruining me high. I'm ready for a Flaming chedder curls contest." "But Gerald, what if they beat her?" I whispered. "Oh, God,if you're so worried about Helga, I'll call Pheobe and ask her where Helga is, and if she's seen her." "Ok." Gerald took out his cell phone and dailed in Pheobe's number. "Hi, Pheobe. Where exactly is Helga? Because Arnold's worried that her parents might be beating her. I told him it was stupid." He so did not. "Ok, Ok, Ok, Un-huh, Ok. C ya tomorrow, bye, bye, no you hang up first, no you hang up first, no you hang up first, no you ha.." I took Geralds phone and hung it up for him. "Hey!" "So?" "She said, that Helga is fine and her parents where nothing but happy to see her, when she got home. she said that Helga was thinking the same thing when she got home, but was surprised, big time. Now can we start this contest, I want to feel the flames." Gerald then did this weird thing with his hands. "Did it take you long to make that up?" I asked. "No, that was right on the spot" he said it with this type of cool, that I could only dream of one day mastering.

Day of the Mascarade Ball:

"Hey, Helga could you come downstairs?" My parents were starting to annoy me, I was feeling suffocated. "What Bob?" I had completely changed over in Spain, I was surround by idiots, or depressed laziness, or people who needed anger management, in other words my family, and I think those two years without them helped alot. "We have a surprise for you." "Really?" "Yeah." I hurried out of my room and down the steps. "Well, Helga, we want you to know that we are so proud of you. And that we're glad, that you went to Spain." I looked a little confused. I think they could see that, so they started to explain. "Because if you hadn't," chimmed my dad. "We would have never found the strength to go to therapy and get help. We knew you had to have left for a reason, and we finally figured out, it was us." I wanted to cry, my parents were finally understanding, they had turned into who I had always wanted them to be. "So, here's a little present for opening or eyes, and for just being home." Bob, pulled a clothing bag from behind his back, and laid it on the couch. I walked down the rest of the steps and over to the couch. I unzipped the bag, and the saw the most beautiful, shiny piece of material. I was shocked. "It's for the Mascarade Ball tonight, we don't want you to miss out on anything your senior year." "Wow, this is beautiful. Bo..Dad, Mom. Thank you." I hugged them and took my dress up to my room. I laid it down on my bed, and stared at it for the next half an hour, and then finally decided to try it on. When I saw myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe I looked this good. I wasn't some stick figure, with stringy blonde hair and a unibrow anymore. I decided to cut my hair, to alittle past my shoulders, in spain. Long hair was not a good thing with all the sun. Pheobe and I also went and got belly button rings. Pheobe stopped there, but I got my lower ears and my cartlidge done. I had also spent alot of time out in th sun, tanning and I had a nice amount of curves. The dress dipped in places and rounded out other places. Thanks really wasn't enought to give my parents. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." "Hun, how does the dre..." Olga stopped and admired me. "You look like a goddess." "I don't think I'd go that far." "Have you looked at yourself?" "Yeah." "Still old modest Helga. You're beautiful. You always have been." I scoffed "You've just finally gotten intouch with the real you." "This is all so new to me. I mean I've looked like this for a year and a half, but I've never known what to do with myself." "And that is where I come in.Now lets's get something done to that hair of yours." This is one of the few times in my life that I have ever appreciated Olga.


	2. Stupid Football Head

That Night

Hey Guys I really appreciate all of ur comments. About the writing style, this is what comes naturally to me, and I understand that it's sort of hard to read, but it would be harder for me to start a different type of style. So, I'm not gonna be mean and say "If u don't like it, read another story." I just need u guys to bare with me. PLEASE! thx.

Disclaimer: Already been done!

Chapter 2:Stupid Football Head

8:00

"Can I see now?" "No, you have to wait." I'd been staring at my sister for the past half and hour. I was getting my make-up done. "God, we've been like this for a half an hour, is it that hard to cover up my face." " Yes." "What!" I tried to turn and see my face, but Olga spun me back around. "Helga, I'm just playing, you look gorgeous. It's just taking so long, because I had to find the right blend for your skin and your dress." "Really?" "Yes. Have I ever lied to you?" as much as I wanted to say yes, I truely could never think of a time when she had. "No." "That's right, so just trust me." "Ok." "And... now for the finishing touch." She dipped her finger in this sparkily-glittery stuff, and dabbed it around my eyes. I didn't understand why, I'm gonna be wearing a mask. "Now...We are done." I tried to turn around, but she stopped me, again. "This is not something to rush into. You have to gradually look" She started to turn me around slowly. I saw myself in the mirror and I almost died. I couldn't breathe, my air ways, just weren't working. "Oh.. My..God. Olga, I...I..I'm speechly." "I think, thank you, should be easy enough to get out." "Thank you." "No, prob. Now go and get dressed. And be careful, when zipping up, or do you need me to help you?" "I think I got it." "Ok. Call me if you need anything." "ok." "Oh, I forgot, hold on." Olga rushed out of my room, and then hurried back in. "Here." she handed me a box. "What is it?" "Open it." I took the top off of the box and saw a perfume bottle. I looked at it, confused. "Don't tell me you've never seen perfume before." she said. "Har, Har. I've never used it." "It's easy, just pressed the top down." I did so and it got in my mouth. Olga almost fell from laughing so much. "Go..wash...out...your...mouth." "Get ow Olwga." I rushed to the bathroom and rinsed out my mouth. "Don't mess up your make-up." she yelled from my room. "I didn't." I yelled back. I came out of the bathroom, and Olga was sitting on my bed. "Call me when your done, getting dressed,so I can re-apply your lip-gloss." "Ok." Olga left and I slipped into my dress. I zipped it up and looked at myself. "Wow." It was too bad that I had to wear a mask, Olga did a great job on my eyes. I moved to go call Olga, when I stepped on something. The first thing I thought about, where shoes. I didn't have any! I ran to my door and called Olga. "What is it hun?" "I don't have any shoes!" "Calm down. what size do you where?" "I don't know, I've never worn shoes!" I plopped down on my bed. "Don't worry. It's Olga to the rescue." She hurried out of my room again. I bent down to pick up what I stepped on, when Olga rushed back in with, like, twenty pairs of shoes in her arms. "Ok, we are gonna take care of this dilemma." Olga laid all of the shoes down on what I had stepped on, and I soon forgot about it. Thinking only of the shoes that where flying at my head.

8:45

tap, tap I stirred in my bed, thinking 'ok, this is apart of my dream, let it happen.' Then it happened again. tap, tap I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. tap, tap I looked up at my roof and saw Gerald, staring down at me, waving. I went back to bed. TAP,TAP I decided that, I'd better let him in , before he breaks the glass, so I got out of bed, climbed my wall ladder and let him in. "Yes?" I asked. He threw a clothing bag at me. "Put it on, and hurry up. Pheobe's waiting in the car." "What is this?" "It's a tux. I didn't know what type you,usually wear, so I got you pin-striped." "Gerald, I told you,I wasn't going." "I know, but as soon as I got home, I figured you were joking and I went and got you a tux. You're 6'1" right?" That was the one thing Gerald could remember, our heights. He knew I was three inches shorter than him, cause he teased me all the time about it. You'd think he'd be a basketball star, but he wanted to go against the stereotype. "Uh, yeah, but it was a waste, cause I wasn't joking." "Oh, come on Arnold. Shut up and put the tux on." "No, Gerald, I refuse." "Arnold, don't make me, dress you, myself!" "God, Fine! Go, back to the car, I'll be out, in a bit." "Thank you." "Whatever." Gerald left, and I looked at myself in this tux, in defeat. "I'd better do something with my hair." I went down stairs to the bathroom, and put my hair up into it's usual semi-mohawk, style. When coming out of the bathroom, I bumped into my Grandpa. "Arnold, snazzy outfit." "Thanks Grandpa." "Where're you headed?" "Some, stupid Mascarade Ball." "Ahh, Mascarade Ball's. I remember my first one, I lost my...Uh, Arnold, you don't have anyone special in your life, do you?" "No." "Oh, Thank God. Well, have fun." My Grandpa hurried into the bathroom, and left me in the hallway looking confused. I went back upstairs, and put on my shoes. I could hear Gerald beeping his car horn. I hurried down the steps, and past the kitchen, where my grandma was chasing Abnor with a fork. "Grandma, what are you doing?" "Catching dinner." "Grandma, put the fork down." She placed it on the table. "Abnor is not food, he's my pet." "Ok." "C ya later." "Bye." I left the house, knowing that as soon as I closed the door, she would pick the fork back up.But I wasn't worried, Abnor knew how to take care of himself. I ran to Gerald's Car and got in. "Man, what took you so long?" "I had to stop my Grandma from eating Abnor." "Oh. Before I forget, here." He handed me a black, eye mask. "Thanks."

9:20

"I'm gonna be late." I could feel the tears welling up, I think Olga could sense them. "Don't you dare, start crying!" My tears ran for cover. Luckily Olga used to wear me size, but the problem was that none of the shoes matched my dress. "What are we gonna do, Olga. It'a already past nine." Olga then got this look on her face, and once again ran out of my room, and hurried back in. She came in with a shoe box. "Now I have yet to wear these. Please take good care of them." She handed me the box, and the shoes where gorgeous. "Olga. I can't, you haven't even worn yet." "It's fine.Now hurry up and put them on." "Ok." Olga grabbed all of the shoes off of my floor and headed back to her room. I put the shoes on, and admired my self fully in the mirror. I had the hair,shoes,make-up. Everything was perfect. I looked around my floor, remembering that I had stepped on something. I found it and picked it up. It was my old locket. It was burried so deep into my rug, that there was a permanat print of it. I remember leaving it here, when I left for Spain. I promised myself that I wouldn't dwell over something that wasn't gonna happen, anymore. And I didn't. I dropped the locket back on the floor and left my room. I walked down the steps, and was welcomed by flashes from camera's. "Oh, Goodness." "You look so beautiful."My mom said, as I reached the bottom step. "I have something for you." she added"Another gift?" "Yes. Come with me." My mother led my to the mirror, and showed me a flat, but big square box. "This was my Grandmothers." She opened the box and a diamond necklace, with matching earrings, sparkled at me. "Wow." She took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. "It's beautiful mom.Thank you." "You're welcome." I took the earrings and put them on. I wasabout to start crying, again when I heard. "Helga! Don't start." screamed Olga, then she completely flipped over "Come, baby sister. I'm driving." "One more pic." My dad called. Olga and I posed, and then headed out to the car. I got in and then stuck my head out of the window. "Dad, what tim..." "Never ask that question." said Olga interuppting. "Oh. Nevermind." Olga started the car, and drove off. As we rode in the car, I thought about what it would be like to see everyone again. Would Gerald still have that stupid fro, or would Harold, still be plump, or would Arnold..would Arnold still have that stupid football head. We pulled up in front of the Hotel, and I could feel my heart in my throat. "Don't worry." said Olga " You look beautiful." "Thanks." "Now hold still, I have to put your mask on." Olga put the mask up to my eyes and clipped the end pieces to my hair. "There you go. Now look at me." Olga grabbed my face with both of her hands. "Try to have fun, and don't get into any fights." "Please, that was the old Helga." "Good. Now go on." I couldn't move. Olga gave me a push. "Thanks." "No problem." She then walked to the car and drove off. I walked inside and was greeted by the loud bang of music. I began to relax. The music pulled me in and the crowd swallowed me whole.


	3. Meeting

That Night 3

Thx for baring people, right now I'm pretty much playing things by ear, cause if I write them down, I'll forget them. I know it's weird. So I can't exactly say when they are gonna meet, and all that jazz is gonna happen.

Chapter 3:

9:30

Gerald pulled up in front of the Hotel, and I was hesitant to get out. "Arnold get out of the car!" "No!" He then turned to Pheobe and said something. Pheobe then walked into the Hotel. "Arnold what is wrong with you!" "I never wanted to come here in the first place!" "Arnold, please, please! Do not ruin this night for me and Pheobe." "Look, Gerald, I'm not trying to, just go in there and have fun. I'll call my Grandpa." "NO!" he said it so loud that he made me and everyone around us jump. "Sorry." he said. "No problem. Why won't you let me go home?" "Why won't you stay?" "Look, Gerald, I just don't wanna be here." "Does this have to do with Cindy?" Why did he have to bring her up. "No, it's not." "Yes, it is. You're afraid to face her." "No, I'm not." "Yes you are. Arnold it's been three months." "I know. But we had something." "Shut up Arnold and get out of the car." "Fine, I'm staying for a half an hour, then I'm calling my Grandpa." "Fine, Fine." I opened the car door and as soon as my foot hit the ground, I wanted to run and hide. Gerald could see it on my face. "Don't worry Arnold. Everyone's in masks. She won't even know you're there." "You're right." Gerald and I put on our mask, and enter the hotel. As soon as we entered the party, Gerald saw Pheobe and ran toward her, leaving me to fend for myself.

9:30

I've been here for ten minutes, and nobody seems to recognize me. Duh, I have a mask on, but people used to be able to sense when I walked into a room. I could get used to this. "Hey." I turned around, and found someone talking to me. "Yeah." I said. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked I looked him over a bit and then came to his nose. "Harold?" "Yeah, do I know you?" "Uh...yeah. It's me Helga." "What?" some people turned around at how loud he was. "Yeah." "Well..I..Well..C ya." "Wait, do you still, want to dance?" "Um..sure." "Look, Harold, I'm not gonna beat you up, if you don't want to." "Really?" "Yeah, really." "Ok." He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Harold had changed alot, for one, he learned how to dance. He had also lost alot of weight. And his nose was barely noticible, now. "Hey Harold." "Yeah?" "I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone you saw me. I kind of want to make a surprise tomorrow." "Ok."

9:55

Five minutes! Five minutes, and I am out of here! I've been here for twenty-five minutes and I've bumped into Cindy and BOYFRIEND five times. I feel like I'm in Hell, and her boytoy is Satan, just waiting to drop me even deeper down. Three minutes! I should go and tell Gerald that, I'm about to go home. If I can find him. God, I didn't even know this many kids went to Henry. It's like all of them had growth spirts in the last few minutes. I had to jump a few times, before I saw him and Pheobe hugged up at a table on the other side of the room. "Shit." I whispered. I hiked up my pants and began my journey. I was elbowed, my feet where stepped on, someone even touched my ass. I turned around to see who it might have been, but they disappeared. I was a few feet away from Gerald and Pheobe, when I accidentally stepped on someone's foot. "Ow!" she had hobbled over to a table and I followed. "Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry." "It's no problem." "Seriously, I am really sorry." "Ok." I was soo concerned with her foot that I never looked at her, when I looked at her, it felt like the air had been taken out of my lungs. "I'm Arnold." she sort of froze. "Ar..Arnold?" "Yeah." "Well, I'm...Deena." "Well, Deena, if your foot doesn't hurt much, would you like to dance?" "Um...yeah." "Alright. Let's go." I grabbed her hand, and led her to the floor. Luckily a slow song came on right as we reached the center. "So, Arnold. Um..thanks for asking me to dance." "No problem, you gave me a reason to stay." I could see her cheeks turning pink. "You're blushing." "Sorry." "No, it's cute."

Guys please excuse the suckage of this chapter, I was having writers block, seriously. The next chapter will be better, hopefully you guys will still read.


	4. That Kiss

That Night 4

Once again guys, thanx for the comments and the tips, it's all appreciated!

Chapter 4:That KISS!

11:55

Wow. Wow. She's gorgeous! Maybe I'm making her uncomfortable by staring at her.> I shifted my eyes down.

Wait, what if she thinks I'm looking at her boobs!> In all honesty, I had looked, and I gotta say: Very Nice. I then found myself looking all over the place, as if I had just stole something and was very guilty.

"Arnold, are you alright?"

"Um..Yeah.Great."

"Ok."

Ok, that was close. Maybe she didn't feel uncomfortable with me staring at her.> I looked back into her face, and she smiled.

GOAL! Did I really just think that?> I glanced around the room, to see what was happening, and I found that a lot of people had gone home. I then looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 12:15.

"Wow."

"What? Is something wrong?

"Oh, no. It's just that we've been dancing along time," Her face sort of turned into a half frown.

"No, that's a good thing." I said, trying not to kick myself in the ass.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I just noticed that it's past 12."

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong?"

"I told my sister, that I would meet her at 11:55! I have to go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. Look, I had alot of fun,Arnold."

"So did I. Do you think it would be too forward if I..."

Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening. She just laid one on me! God, Arnold stop acting like you've never kissed someone before! No one like this. What if she doesn't like the way I kiss, what if she never wants to see me again, because of these damned lips. There's only one way to check.> I pulled away a bit and Deena came with me, her lips still attached to mine.

Another Goal for Arnold! Wait no what are you doing Deena, my lips are getting cold!>

"What's wrong?"

"I really have to go."

"Alright."

"Well. I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

She turned around and started to walk away from me, and I just felt dead.

What are you doing! You just let her go, and you don't even know what she looks like!>

"Holy crap!" I raced out of the party hall and into the lobby, hopping to spot her. No good. I then ran outside. Again no good.

"This is great! Arnold you Dumbass!" I walked back into to Hotel lobby, cursing myself, when I stepped on something. I picked it up and saw that it was a ring. I looked on the inside and saw that itwas inscribed:HGP.

"Thislooks likeDeena's ring." I pocketed it. "I'll give it to her tomorrow."

Oh, wait you can't dumbass, you don't know what she looks like!>

I walked back into the dance hall, feeling even lower than before and found Pheobe and Gerald, the last people on the dance floor, swaying away to the smooth rthymes of the music. I felt really stupid, so I didn't care that I interuppted them.

"Gerald, I wanna go home!"

"What! Um.. Arnold can't you see I'm busy?" he gave me a sort of eyes popping out of the socket, 'get out of my face' look.

"No, I can't see that. But anyway, the party is over, look around. No one is here."

"Yes they are, look Rhonda's right there."

"Yeah, she's waiting for you two to stop dancing and get out."

"Really?" asked Pheobe. "Maybe we should leave."

"Yeah." I said. I was being a real ass, but I was really mad at myself. I'd apologise tomorrow.

"Ok, I guess we'll go." Gerald and Pheobe walked by me, but not before Gerald gave me a 'you're gonna get it' look.

I knew I was, but I didn't care. Right now I didn't care about anything.

First Day of School

As we walked to school, Gerald still wouldn't talk to me, even though I apologised a bigillion times last night.

"Arnold, you were a real ass! Why would you do something like that?" He asked me, the night before.I had to tell him the truth, I've never lied to him before and I wouldn't start.

"You see, there was this girl named Deena.."

"The chick, you were dancing with?"

"Yeah. Well, we hit it off, like really hit it off. And we sort of lost track of time, and I forgot to see what she looked like."

"What? Arnold have I taught you nothing?"

"I know. I feel really dumb!"

"Wait! So you ruined my date with Pheobe, cause you didn't get to seethis girls face!"

"Kind of."

"Arnold, Imma give you a head start."

And the night ended with me being chased around the boarding house. And here we are at the steps of Henry High School, when Gerald gets dragged off by Pheobe and I get taken by the soccer team.

"Hey Arnold."

"Hey Stinky."

"So...we saw you, yesterday, with that fly little yummy."

"Yeah."

"Motherdamn, how did you manage it, I mean look at you." said Brainy

"Shut up."

"I'm just playin."

"So what was her name?" asked Curly

"Deena."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"She had a nice ass." said Brainy

"Why were you looking at her ass." I asked

"I couldn't help it man, it was there and it was calling me."

"In all honesty," said Stinky "It was calling me too."

"Me too" said Curly.

"You all need to go take a cold shower."

"No need, I did when I got home last night."said Brainy

"Yup." said Stinky as he high-fived Brainy.

"Whatever."

"Yo, hold up guys, hold up. We might have to put Arnolds girl on hold. Look over there."

We all turned and saw a pretty blonde haired girl get out of a big car. She was stunning, she glowed, as she walked, but something about her was familiar. She was called back to the car by a man, who I assumed was her father, he was familiar too. Big Bob.

"Helga?"

"What?" said Brainy. "It can't be." he started wheezing. "That can't... be her." He was wheezing big time now. Brainy hadn't wheezed for two years, the exact amount of time it took him to get over Helga.

"Brainy, deep breathes, deep breathes." said Stinky.

"I can't, I can't!"

Stinky, and Curly rushed Brainy into the school nurse's office.

"Helga?"

The girl turned around and looked at me, she then walked past me.

"Helga?"


	5. You Can Always Talk to Me

That Night 5

Thx for the reviews guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Been busy with school crap!

Chapter 5:You Can Always Talk to Me

"Helga! Wait up!"

Helga turned around, to come face to face with Arnold.

"Hi." said Arnold, grabbing Helga for a hug.

"Hi, Arnold."

"So...How was Spain?"

"Great."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. Look Arnold, I have to go. You know, find out my classes."

"Oh, yeah. See ya around."

"Alright."

Helga walked up the steps and into Henry High School. She took in the look and size of the school.She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hey, Helga!"

She turned around to see Pheobe and Gerald arm in arm.

"Hey."

"Wow Helga, you look great." said Gerald.

"Thanks, you too. I'm glad to see the fro is gone."

"So am I."said Gerald

"I kind of liked the fro." said Pheobe, kissing Gerald on the cheek.

"Um, I'll see you guys later."said Helga.

Helga went and found a bench next to the office and sat down.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself

"Helga, are you ok?"

Helga looked up and saw Arnold.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it." he said sitting down.

"Really, I am." she said giving a fake smile, then putting her head back down.

"Well, I know we never really got along, but.."

Helga looked up, feeling guilty. She wanted nothing more than to tell Arnold that, she'd always appreciated him, and ever more to tell him that she'd always like him.

"You can always talk to me."Arnold finished his sentence.

"Thanks Arnold."

Arnold got up to walk away.

"Wait, um. There is something on my mind."

Arnold sat back down.

"Well, I feel like I don't belong here."

Arnold got a puzzled look on he face.

"Everything just feels so new to me, like I'm starting over." She looked into Arnold's eyes for understanding, and sure enough,she found it.

"Helga, isn't this the way you want it? I mean don't you want to start over. Don't you want people to take you seriously."

"Yes, but I didn't think, I would feel so out of place. So distant from everyone."

"You may feel like that, but it's not the case. You're not distant from anyone, and if it helps, especially not me.

"Thanks Arnold."

"No problem. Well, I have to get to class. You'd better too. You don't want a bad impression your first day of school."

"Yeah."

"I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah."

Arnold got up and headed for class.Helga did the same and headed into the office.

"Hey Helga!"

Helga stopped.

"It was nice talking to you."

"You too Arnold."

Arnold smiled and continued on to class.Helga continued into the office.

When she entered she saw Brainy sitting in the waiting area.

"Brainy?"

He looked up at her, and almost died.

"Are you ok? What are you here for?"

"I..I...I..I..um...I'm waiting for my mom."

Brainy's leg wouldn't stop shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

The more she looked at him, his leg shook.Helga noticed his leg.

"Um.. you might want to check that out." she said, smilling and continued to the counter.

"Hi," she adressed the secretary. "I'm Helga Pataki, here for my roster."

"Oh, yes. Here you go."

The secretary handed her a piece of paper with the heading: H. G. Pataki Roster

Helga sighed, looking at her roster.

2nd period:Biology Ap

3rd period:Calculas Ap

4th period:Lunch

5th period:English Ap:Shakespeare:As You Like It.

6th perios:Spanish Ap

7th period:European History Ap

"What did you expect?" asked the secretary "You studied abroad at a Prep School. We wouldn't want your expreience to change."

Helga gave a fake smile and left the office. She headed to room 216 for Biology Ap.

Helga entered he class and was greeted.

"Hey Helga!"

It was Arnold. Helga walked back to the table Arnold was sitting at.

"Hey." said Helga.

"Hey.Are you in this class?" asked Arnold.

"Looks like it."

"Cool, I don't have a seat mate yet."

"Ok." Helga sat down.

'I don't believe this. Arnold actually wants me to sit next to him.' Helga's mind reeled.


	6. I'LL DIE!

That Night 6

Chapter 6: "I'LL DIE!!!"

Arnold's POV

AP Biology

"You know Helga."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad your back." I said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean after the first few months, I started to miss the football head comments."

"Sorry, _football head._ But that was the old Helga." Helga smiled.

"Thanks.

Just then our teacher Mr. Rich walked in.

"Hello class. How was your summer?"

Everyone mumbled little things and Mr. Rich went on like he didn't care.

"I hope you guys remember the work from last year, because today we are having a POP QUIZ!!!"

Some people moaned, but I looked at Helga and saw that she had a smile on her face. Spain really did change her.

Helga's POV

'Oh my god...he's sooooo close to me!!!!' My mind was reeling. I couldn't concentrate at all. I turned to look at Arnold, and quickly turned back.

'God, he smells good!!!!! Wait, what did Mr. Rich just say!! Ah, shit who am I fooling, I can not sit next to Arnold. I'LL DIE!!!'

I looked around the room for an empty seat and found one right near Brainy. I whispered to Arnold

"Hey, um, I'm gonna move over next to Brainy. I can't really see or hear Mr. Rich, back here."

"Oh, ok."

'God, that's it? No: Helga, I'll miss you, or Helga I love you I can't live without you!!! Just OK!!!'

I raised my hand.

"Um, Mr Rich could I move, I can't see or hear you."

"Alright."

I picked up my bag, and my book and moved over near Brainy.

"Hiya, Brainy." I whispered.

He then squealed, sort of like a pig does right before it gets slaughtered.

'Still, the same old Brainy' I thought.

"Are you ok, Brainy?" I asked.

He was turning purple, like he was holding his breathe or something.

"Um.. Mr. Rich, I think there is something wrong with Brainy." I said.

While, holding his breathe he was still looking at me, terrified.

"Brainy. Maybe you should go to the nurse." said Mr. Rich.

"I can walk him," I said

Brainy then squealed again.

"Ok, I won't walk him."

'Lord, I'm the cause of Brainy's aguish!! Ah, whatever.'

Mr. Rich came over to Brainy and helped him out of his seat.

"Come on, Mr. Houghton. Class, finish up your quizzes, while I am away."

Mr. Rich left the classroom, and it was quiet for the first five minutes, then Harold jumped up and started playing with the microscopes, throwing the lenses at people. Which made me wonder how he ever got into a AP Biology class.

"Harold, sit down." I said.

"You know, the old Helga _G_,"

He emphasized my middle initial.

"Pataki would have been up here with me. Where did she go?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't help but think, that people might have liked me bossing them around. I never want to be that person again.

"Hey Harold!" said Arnold. I turned around. "I think we all like this Helga, better."

I smiled and mouthed 'Thank You'. He nodded.

Arnold's POV

Lunch

At lunch, I invited Helga to come and eat with me and the some of the soccer team. As soon as we entered the lunch room, we saw Gerald and Phoebe making out. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Helga asked me.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get in line.

Me and Helga got in line and got our food. When we sat down, it got quiet, but after awhile everyone began to talk.

"So Arnold, did you find the fox yet?" asked Stinky.

"What? Oh. No. I actually haven't looked."

"You're looking for a fox?" Phoebe asked

We laughed.

"No, Phoebe. I met this girl yesterday at Rhonda's party..."

Helga began to choke on her food.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Wrong pipe." she smiled.

"Well, I never saw her face."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe we could help you look?" said Phoebe

"That would be great."

Phoebe, then made this noise, and her and Helga got up and went to the bathroom.

Helga's POV.

I elbowed Phoebe.

"Sorry guys, Phoebe and I need to take a bathroom break."

We got up and I dragged Phoebe to the bathroom.

"What?" she asked.

"It was me."

"What was you?"

"The girl that Arnold was dancing with yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't go."

"Nope, I was there. And I had the best time of my life. But Phoebe, he can never find out it was me, or that I was there."

"Why not. He obviously likes you."

"No, he likes Deena?"

"Who?"

"That's what I told him my name was. And even if I told him it was me, I don't want him."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get over him in Spain? Phoebe he is my kryptonite. I'm not gonna torture myself anymore. I made a promise."

"Ok. I hope you don't regret it."

I chuckled.

"I hope I don't either."

Phoebe and I walked out of the bathroom and back into the lunch room.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Gerald asked, as we sat down.

"Yeah. Fine." I said and looked at Phoebe.

After school Phoebe and I decided to cross the soccer field to get to the street faster. Stupidly we decided to cross it, as the soccer team was practicing. The next thing I knew a ball was flying for my head and Phoebe was screaming for me to 'LOOK OUT!!!"

The ball hit my head and I stumbled before getting my balance back.

"Hey, Helga are you alright?" I looked and I saw Arnold, Gerald and the rest of the soccer team heading towards me, shirtless. I couldn't say anything.

"Yeah, she's fine, said Phoebe.

"Come and sit down." said Arnold, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bench.

My hands started to tingled from his touch, but it didn't out tingle the pain from the soccer ball. He sat me down and took a look at my forehead. As he looked at my head, his chest was in my face. He was all sweaty, but he smelled so good. And the sweat made him glisten.

"Well, you might feel fine, but you're starting to get a bump. So you're gonna stay here until our practice is over and I'll drive you home."

"No! Um..I'm fine really."

I stood up and started to wobble. I sat back down in defeat. Arnold and the rest of the team walked back on the field and started to practice again.

"Don't worry Helga, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks Pheebs, but I still feel like I'm in HELL!"


	7. THEY ALL HAVE ABS!

That night 7

Chapter 7: THEY ALL HAVE ABS!!

I sat there for a long time, watching them practice. And as I watched, I noticed a lot about the boys that I hadn't seen in two years. For one: THEY ALL HAVE ABS!!! Brainy, he doesn't wear glasses anymore, he's not exactly hunchbacked anymore either. He let his hair grow out, his teeth are straighter and he's wearing an earring. Except for that whole 'see Helga and freak out thing' he still has going, I'd say he's completely normal. Sid, Stinky and Curly are the same way. Sid lost that stupid hat and has a buzz cut. It works for him. He's now taller than Stinky. Speaking of Stinky, he got a TAN!! No more paleness. He also got taller, I guess the size helped his nose, cause it looks smaller. He doesn't have his accent anymore, either. Curly, I'd have to say has changed the most. He's definitely not creepy anymore. I don't think he's chasing Rhonda anymore, because there is a girl in the bleachers who keeps screaming his name. He doesn't have glasses anymore, either. Which is good cause he has these intense blue eyes. He also got taller but is still a little on the short side. He also cut his hair into a buzz and is also wearing an earring. Out of all of them Gerald has to be the fittest, but my eyes always travel back to Arnold. He's up there with Gerald, body wise. He grew into his head and it actually looks round. He wears his hair in a fo-hawk. Arnold also has seriously blue eyes that tear you apart. He got so much taller. Again it's Gerald and then him. When ever he moves it's like a song. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Coach Greene's whistle.

"Alright boys, hit the showers."

I watched the boys leave the field and Arnold held up one finger to me as he left. Signaling that he would be out in a bit.

"That was fun." said Phoebe.

"Yeah." I agreed. I had long since gotten rid of my dizziness.

"I saw you watching Arnold." I heard her say slyly. But when I turned around and some girl was sitting between me and Phoebe. I looked around her at Phoebe and she looked confused too.

"Um, are you talking me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I saw you looking at Arnold. Stay away from him."

I looked at Phoebe again. She gave me a 'this bitch is crazy' look. I smiled and looked back at this girl.

"And can I know the name of the girl whose threatening me and obviously doesn't know the reputation of me and my friend here."

She looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe cracked her knuckles.

"That you don't need to know." she said "Just stay away from Arnold."

She got up and started walking away.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe yelled after her.

She turned around and then continued to walk.

"I thought you were really gonna beat her up!!" I said

Phoebe and I began to laugh. Then Arnold walked out.

"Hey." he said

"Hey." I said.

"You ready?"

"Yup." Arnold picked up my bag. Phoebe smiled at me.

"Are you good, Phoebe?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she answered. "I'm just waiting for Gerald."

"Well, you'll be here forever. I've never seen someone take so long to do hair that they don't have."

Phoebe and I laughed.

"I'm good." She said. "You two go."

"Ok." I said.

"Ok." he said.

"Bye."

Arnold and I walked to his car, when we got to it, he opened the door for me and I got in. He reached over me to fasten my seat belt, and he smelled like AXE spray. I then stopped him.

"Arnold, I'm fine. I can fasten my own seat belt." I smiled.

"Ok." he said.

He closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in. He started the car and pulled off. As we drove down the block, he asked me a question.

"Why were you talking to Cindy?"

"Who?"

"I saw you."

"I don't know a Cindy." I said truthfully.

"That girl on the bleachers with you and Phoebe."

"Oh, her. She didn't tell us her name. She was just telling us...about Henry. A little welcoming."

"Why would she welcome after the day's over? Oh, well she was always weird like that."

"So, who is she to you?"

"Nothing, anymore."

"I don't follow."

"She's my ex girlfriend."

"Oh, that explains it."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just me thinking out loud."

Arnold parked in front of my house and got out. He opened the trunk and got my bag out. I stood in front of my steps as he handed me my bag.

"Thanks a lot for the ride Arnold."

"No prob. I mean it's the least I could do, after kicking you with that ball."

"So it was you." I said with a smile. "Alright." I said. "Thanks again."

"Alright."

I watched Arnold as he got in his car and drove away. I then walked in the house mumbling to myself to not fall for him.

"He baby sister. Where have you been?" asked Olga.

"Oh, I got stuck after school. I'm gonna go and do my homework.

I ran up the steps and into my room. I searched high and low and couldn't find my locket anywhere. I tried my best to talk myself out of looking for it but, obviously it didn't work. I went to my door.

"Has anyone seen my locket!!!!"

Olga came to the steps.

"You mean that heart one?"

I ran to the steps.

"Yes!"

"I put it in the trash."

"WHY!!!!!"

"I saw you throw it yesterday, and while I was cleaning up my shoes I took it and put it in the trash for you."

"It's Wednesday, trash day was yesterday. It should still be in there."

"Yeah," said Olga "but it'll be out back in the big can."

"Whatever."

I ran out back and prepared myself to search through the big can.

"Goodness, I must really like this boy." I said to myself.


End file.
